1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to various clay plaster formulations and the application thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Note that the following discussion refers to a number of publications by author(s) and year of publication, and that due to recent publication dates certain publications are not to be considered as prior art vis-à-vis the present invention. Discussion of such publications herein is given for more complete background and is not to be construed as an admission that such publications are prior art for patentability determination purposes.
Websites for Construction Resources Product Data and Budwell-Patane Creations disclose clay mixtures clay mixed with sand and straw, and with cactus juice, respectively. These mixtures are not a variety of clays in a mixture with aggregates and optionally fibers. Additionally, the dates of introduction of these products are unknown.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,025,790 to Allen dated Feb. 15, 2000, discloses the activation of bentonite for paper making by the use of sodium citrate, organic sequestering agents and dry blends of the activator combined with bentonite. This process does not use bentonite to create a clay mixture used in plastering.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,885,731 to Kraus, dated Nov. 1, 1932, discloses improvements to hydraulic cements or mortars to increase plasticity, increase working quality and improve drying strength. This process also discloses montmorillonite, lime, an alkaline solution, and plasticizing cement by the addition of bentonite, or other clays. This process does not use a mixture of clays with an aggregate and fiber for use as a clay plaster, and does not provide for applications of a clay plaster.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,747,551 to Kraus dated Feb. 18, 1930, discloses a process for making inexpensive plaster with improved qualities (e.g. plasticity and set). This process adds colloidal alumina, silica and alkaline earth to the mixture. This process does not use a mixture of clays with an aggregate and fiber to use as a clay plaster, and does not provide for applications of the clay plaster.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,629,714 to Kraus dated May 24, 1927, discloses a process to increase plasticity of kaolin, clay, bauxite, calcium carbonate, flint, shale, cement rock, and asbestos relating to an amount of water required for mixture. This process incorporates montmorillonite (including bentonite) and other agents including silica soda. It is related to improving the bond qualities of clay for the improvement of ceramic wares. This process is not for the application of clays as a building material.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,509,406 to Kraus dated Sep. 23, 1924, discloses a process to increase the plasticity of clay and other mineral substances for the purposes of firing those clays and mineral substances. This process is not for the application of clays as a building material.
The present invention comprises various clays, aggregates, and optionally fibers to provide improved qualities and building applications of clay plaster.